The Skull of Guthix
The Skull of Guthix is a fanfictional work-in-progress written by User:Weaselitachi. It exists in a universe like RuneScape's, with many features similar to those of RuneScape, but with a more logical way of the functions happening. It begins with a narration by the voice of an old man...... Introduction "The Skull of Guthix. A great and powerful object, indeed. Long ago, during the great God Wars, Zamorak, a former Mahjarrat General, Saradomin, Zamorak's brother, and their folllowers battled against the forces of Zaros, god of emptiness and pure evil. Finally, a follower of Saradomin, Robert, was able to steal the Staff of Armadyl from the god of air and light, and gave it to Zamorak. Saradomin and Zamorak held the staff together and killed Zaros. Peace had finally come to all of Gielnor. But it would not last. Zamorak became greedy, lusting for power, and Saradomin became deluded, thinking he deserved the power since his follower stole the staff. They turned on each other. Their followers changed sides, brother pitted against brother, father against child. They chose generals. Zamorak chose Hazeel, and Saradomin, a man named Dionysius. They fought and fought and fought. But they finally made a fatal mistake: they moved the main battle to Taverly. The battle nearly destroyed the land. They woke an ancient spirit from his sleep. From the stone circle in Taverly arose.....Guthix. By that time, the warriors had left for Falador. Guthix rose to the space above Gielnor and surveyed the land. It was in ruin. Guthix became enraged. He became so much so, he demanded that the brothers flee the land, end their battle, and hold influence only through their followers. They each were confined by Guthix to two sides of Gielnor: Zamorak was imprisoned in the Chaos Fortress, Saradomin in the Order Encampment. Guthix knew that his magic doors would hold for only so long, and he knew that Saradominists and Zamorakians would be after him until the doors broke. And so, Guthix went into hiding. He went to a secluded place which no one knows of. His spirit left his body and he sealed himself into the stone circle of Taverly. His body, a lifeless husk then, shrunk into the Skull of Guthix. If one could find the Skull, they could transfer their souls into it and take upon themselves all the powers of Guthix and with them....rule Gielnor. This is a tale of a mage, a ranger, a white knight, a vagabond, a slayer, a black knight, and a hunter. This is a tale of how the group helped Gielnor. This is a tale of how they found the skull, and how, by doing so, they found themselves. This...is the Skull of Guthix!" Characters Player-like Characters *Name: Weasel Otovhet, the mage :Species: Human :Status: Alive :Affiliation: Guthixian :User(s) of Origin: Weaselreturn, Weaselitachi :Goal: Find the Skull, keep it out of the wrong hands, and use it to call Guthix back *Name: Ravin Clawn, the killer-looter :Species: Human :Status: Alive :Affiliation: Saradominian :User(s) of Origin: Ravenclaw919 :Goal: Sell enough swag from the guards of the Skull to buy the best sword on Gielnor *Name: Muddrow Fortes, the white knight :Species: Human :Status: Alive :Affiliation: Saradominian :User(s) of Origin: Mudd 40 :Goal: Helping his friends to the skull and making sure that the idiots don't die *Name: Drego Flarew, the warrior :Species: Human :Status: Alive :Affiliation: Saradominian :User(s) of Origin: Xxdregoxx, Dragenflare1 :Goal: Get Guthix to lead him to the Chaos Fortress to kill Zamorak's warriors *Name: Taileh Hawkeye, the vagabond :Species: Human :Status: Alive :Affiliation: Guthixian :User(s) of Origin: Hawkeye70 0 :Goal: To travel all across Gielnor while searching for the Skull *Name: Litel Gainen, the slayer :Species: Human :Status: Alive :Affiliation: Saradominian :User(s) of Origin: Littleguy519 :Goal: *Name: Snaethan Klord, the black knight :Species: Human :Status: Alive :Affiliation: Saradominian :User(s) of Origin: Snakelord253 :Goal: *Name: Kaz Mora, the hunter :Species: Demon :Status: Alive :Affiliation: Zamorak (actually him) :User(s) of Origin: None :Goal: Find the Skull and destroy it to keep Guthix from interfering in the second God War NPC-like Characters *Name: Melzar Labyri :Species: Human :Status: Alive and Crazy :Affiliation: Cabbages :NPC(s) of Origin: Melzar the Mad :Location: Melzar's Maze Locations The Skull of Guthix takes place on Gielnor, named after the planet on which RuneScape takes place. It is very much the same place. However, instead of Gielnor and RuneDcape being the same place, Runescape is referred to as one side of Gielnor. Also, ScapeRune is the other side of Gielnor instead of another universe. RuneScape The side of Gielnor that the Skull of Guthix takes place on is RuneScape. The lower three-quarters is, as in RuneScape 2, a place where players (the player-based characters, at least) are unable to attack each other, although it is not spoken of why (Weasel suspects this is the doing of Guthix). Cities: Lumbridge is the